


I’m in Nina Cortex’s closet and I don’t know what to do.

by breakums



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Brief ending, Character Study, coco’s in the closet (literally), just me trying to get out of my writers block, mainly because I didn’t know how to end it, minor language, writers block, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Coco sneaks into Cortex Castle, ending up in Nina’s room. She suddenly hears footsteps and dives into the nearest hiding spot. Now she’s stuck in a closet. Of course.
Relationships: Coco Bandicoot & Nina Cortex
Kudos: 6





	I’m in Nina Cortex’s closet and I don’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> again just character study, brief ending. i originally had a different ending that was longer but it was ooc so I removed it

Cramped, cold, and unbearably dark. She couldn’t see her own hand held out in front of her. The only light from the crack of the closet she had subjected herself to hide in.

That’s right, she was in a closet. 

Coco Bandicoot had snook into the Cortex Castle in order to investigate the new bots popping up everywhere, and now she was in the closet of none other than Nina Cortex, her arch nemesis.

I mean - they weren’t really arch nemesis’s. But hey! Remember the time Nina threw a snowball at her at the Iceberg Lair?

Yeah, they were definitely enemies.

She wasn’t sure how she got into the closet. She found the room and was entranced by the gothic decor, soon enough she found herself admiring the walls decked in black and violet. 

Then there was footsteps.  
Footsteps... Footsteps?!

She ran into the closet and shut it to a point where she could barely see through it. It was enough to breathe, but Coco was rather claustrophobic and the anxiety of said footsteps just made it worse.

The door screeched as it was pushed open. How annoying, she was sure that once she was out of this mess, she would have to fix that door for her own mental health.

In came in none other than Nina Cortex herself. Her loud, clanky footsteps reverberated in the floor. Who in their right mind would have metal in the soles of their shoes?

Coco’s breathing hitched. She completely stopped moving when Nina was in sight. She swore the girl made eye contact with her but wasn’t entirely sure.

Nina plopped down in front of her desk.

Coco genuinely thought Nina spent all her free time making evil plans, planning her brother’s demise, but right then, she was just sitting there - doing absolutely nothing.

She watched in awe. Nothing. No evil invention. No evil plans notebook. Nothing. She just sat there, twiddling her metal fingers.

And then Coco noticed.

She noticed one crucial detail, that would change her opinion on Nina entirely.

Unlike her uncle, she didn’t devote all of her time to trying to eliminate her kind. She had a life outside of her evil plans - she was a person too.

Nina was a person too. A horribly misguided person, forced upon her uncle’s narcissistic ideals. She was a living being with a life that she knew nothing about. Someone who was more than just evil - more than just destruction.

She grew curious. Curious about Nina’s life outside of evil. What were her interests and hobbies outside of what her uncle wanted for her? What did she like? Who did she love? What kind of person was she under those damned metal hands?

She wanted to know more. Coco was invested. A person - a girl! On the islands who actually had an interesting life!?

And then she remembered they were enemies.  
Shit.  
And then she also remembered that she was stuck hiding in Nina’s closet.  
Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> also that removed ending was nina knocking herself out with her metal hand because she wanted to nap and coco fucking screamed and nina just zonked out before she could do anything. it was kind of funny to be honest 😭😭


End file.
